Ashfur
Ashfur is a pale gray tom with darker specks and ice-blue eyes. History In the Original Series :Ashkit is first seen in Into the Wild as a young kit who loved to play dress-up with his sister and mother. His mother Brindleface finds him seriously annoying and actually prefers his slutty sister Fernkit more. :In Fire and Ice, Fireheart brings his nephew, Cloudkit, to ThunderClan, hoping that Cloudkit will turn back into a kitty robot from the warrior's life. :Ashkit asks Cloudkit to be the prince in his princess game, making everyone think that Ashkit is gay. Brindleface, not wanting to break her son's heart, adopts Cloudkit. In reality, Ashkit thought that both princes and princesses were boys and that they didn't get married. :Or at least that's what he tells everyone. :In Forest of Secrets, Ashkit's adopted brother, Cloudkit, becomes an apprentice. Ashkit wants him to be "King Cloudpaw" in their games now, but Cloudpaw says that he has had enough playing the princess games. Ashkit is heartbroken and keeps to himself for a while, though he still dreams of being a pretty princess. :In Rising Storm, Ashkit appears as a young apprentice, or a "crown princess", as he calls himself. He realizes that he is actually bisexual and in love with Cloudpaw. When Cloudpaw starts taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knows about it, but thinks that Cloudpaw is "training with the Twoleg knights". Later, after Fireheart learns that Cloudpaw has been "kidnapped" by the Twolegs, he tells Ashpaw, to which he replies, "He's going on a quest!". :In A Dangerous Path, Bluestar, being more drunk than ever, makes Cloudpaw a warrior but none of the other apprentices. Angry with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, declares to the "other" apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey; then, Bluestar would have to make them warriors, or "knights", as he tells Ashpaw. Ashpaw says that it wouldn't be following the orders of "Queen Bluedrunk", so therefore against the warrior code, and Thornpaw and Fernpaw agree, though Brightpaw decides to follow Swiftpaw. Later, Ashpaw convinces Fernpaw to tell on Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, saying that if she tells Fireheart where the two apprentices have gone, Fireheart might "create an heir to the throne" with her. Fernpaw quickly obliges, though Fireheart does not try to "create an heir" with her, instead calling her "Whorecloud 1.1." Also, Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is used as the main dish for Tigerstar's feast that he made for himself and the dogs. Ashpaw agrees to lead the "bad wizard dogs" to the gorge, and uses the "create an heir" scheme to get Fernpaw to help him. Once again, Fernpaw is tricked. :In The Darkest Hour, it becomes apparent that Dustpelt, Ashpaw's mentor, has fallen for Fernpaw's slutty ways. When Firestar first comes back with his nine lives from StarClan, Ashpaw is the first cat to welcome him back, calling him the "high robot king," though this creates a bit of confusion because everyone thought he meant "high" as in the drug sense. :Later, during the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw, and the other apprentices, pwn Bone. Ashpaw is the apprentice who utters the victorious cry, "We killed the Dark Wizard's assistant!" : :In Midnight Ashfur's all crushing on everybody including Squrrelflight. Category:Characters